Volume 1, Chapter 11
Volume 1, Chapter 11 is a chapter of the first Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Nodoka pays the Light Music Club a visit. As she enters the room, she notices that the club members only eat snacks, much to her confusion. Nodoka starts delivering a message from the school's student council but Ritsu, Yui and Tsumugi interrupt her by assailing her with snacks and tea. Nodoka finally manages to tell them that the Light Music Club is just about to be disbanded but since nobody listened to her, she has to tell them again. Mio asks her in shock why things are turning this way to which Nodoka replies that the club has too few activities others can notice. Ritsu tries to contradict her by naming the concert they held at the school festival before. Nodoka asks for more examples but Ritsu's repertoire is already exhausted. Nevertheless, Ritsu does not give up and with the help of Mio and Mugi, she recalls activities they did like practising at home and having a training camp during the summer break, coming to the conclusion that they do everything they should where nobody can see them, something that is senseless according to Nodoka. Yui then clings to Nodoka with the plea to help them out while Ritsu tries to bribe her with cake. Annoyed, Nodoka tells them that the dissolution can be avoided by increasing the club's activities, for example by getting new members. Yui happily declares that they already have a new member with Nodoka, something that the "new member" declines. As Nodoka prepares to leave the room, Yui clings to her once more, calling her "mean" while Ritsu tries to bribe her again. As nobody has any ideas how to get out of the misery, Mugi asks their adviser Sawako Yamanaka who was there the whole time. Sawako however wasn't listening. Ritsu starts teasing her by asking if she really is that popular among the students to which Sawako replies that the Light Music Club is the only place at school where she can be herself. Yui starts crying since she does not want to lose the club and her friends within it. Sawako, finally grasping the situation calms her down by proposing to hold another concert at the welcoming party for the new students which might bring them new members. Yui praises her for acting like a real teacher which Sawako takes as a compliment. Ritsu and Yui finally got their confidence back and Ritsu asks Mio if she takes care of the vocals again. Mio, recalling her accident after the last concert fiercely declines while acting like a little child, leading to her getting teased by Yui and Mugi. Sawako reminds the others that they still got Yui whose voice is fine this time. As Yui wants to start playing, she realises that she forgot how to play the chords again. Since Yui and Mio are both useless in their own ways, Ritsu starts questioning the possible outcome of their concert to which Sawako replies that if they perform poorly, the new student might think that they can do it too, a statement Ritsu angrily negates. Trivia * Only the scene in which Mio gets teased by Yui and Tsumugi was used in the anime, the rest of the chapter is exclusive to the manga. * The large image of Tsumugi on this chapter is used for Tsumugi's introduction in the anime's first opening theme. Category:Manga Chapters